


Consulting wizard

by Spasticgothchild



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Crossover, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-06-23
Updated: 2015-06-23
Packaged: 2018-04-05 20:54:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,495
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4194549
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Spasticgothchild/pseuds/Spasticgothchild
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sherlock and John are childhood friends and are seperated. Sherlock discovers he is a wizard and goes on to become a teacher at hogwarts.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Consulting wizard

**Author's Note:**

> Okay I wrote this ages ago and looking back on it it's kinda dumb but I also kinda like it so I hope you guys enjoy this. The very beginning is based on a really sweet comic I found on tumblr but I cannot remember the artist. If anyone recognizes it or if I find it again I will gladly credit them! This story is complete crack I am sorry in advance.

Sherlock was seven when he met his best friend John. John listened to Sherlock like no one else would and played pirate and inspector every chance they got. Unfortunately, one day little John told Sherlock sadly that he and his parents were moving away. His parents wanted to move so that they could hear famous musicians play more often. They would leave in a week.

Sherlock cried that he had to stay. "Who will be my first mate? Who will be my assistant inspector?" he asked.  
John rubbed his eyes. "You'll have to make some new friends Sherlock...I'll be back to visit."  
Sherlock trembled then jumped up. "I know! You can live with me! You'll stay in my bedroom and I can sleep with you instead of Theodore my teddy bear!"  
John sniffled. "I can't..."  
"But...But.." Sherlock tried not to cry.  
John shrugged helplessly.

That night, Sherlock came up with a brillant idea. He'd take his violin to his teacher and make them teach him all the songs the musicians would play. Then John wouldn't leave! Sherlock worked his little fingers to the bone and learned a few of the songs. He ran to show John what he could do, but John just told him good bye and Sherlock didn't get to play anything for John or his parents. Sherlock watched them leave, snuffling and holding his violin.

Years passed. Sherlock was almost eleven and he missed his friend dearly. John had never visited or even written to Sherlock. Sherlock stayed very angsty and mostly let out his anger by snapping at Mycroft. He never stopped playing his violin. He would play until his hands hurt and eventually he became better than anyone around.

On Sherlock's eleventh birthday, a strange looking letter arrived for him. It was sealed with a strange red wax seal. He had been accepted to a school for witchcraft and wizardry. Sherlock blinked at the letter and ran to tell his parents. His father fainted, but his mother looked proud.  
"Do I get to go Mommy? Can I? Can I?" he begged.  
His mother nodded and hugged him close even though she knew he didn't really like to be touched.  
Mycroft stuck his nose in the air, he had always wanted to go to Hogwarts but never had gotten a letter.  
"I always knew you were special Sherlock." his mother said smiling.  
He gave her a little smile, adoring being called special. "I am special."  
She smiled at him and he wiggled excitedly.

Eventually Sherlock got his things together and went to the train station. He had some trouble getting on the train, but he managed it somehow. He got sorted into Ravenclaw and passed his years there. Eventually he became the Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher. It was his first year.

He sat at the table with the other teachers. They were waiting on a new teacher that was coming from another school to teach flight. Sherlock listened quietly, but didn't let anyone see that he was doing so.  
All the students showed up, but the teacher still had not arrived. Sherlock sighed, already thinking less of them.  
Dinner was well under way when suddenly, the door burst open. A blond man limped through the door, moving as fast as his short little legs would allow him.  
"Sorry I'm late! My damn leg gave out on me and I rolled down that big hill out front! So sorry!" he panted.  
Sherlock blinked and frowned at him. It was his friend John! He didn't recognize Sherlock at all.  
Sherlock stared breathlessly at his old friend. John looked just the same as ever, sweet and innocent. The only difference was the bad limp.  
He sat down next to Sherlock, smiled, and said hello.

"H-Hello." said Sherlock.  
"I'm John." John said holding out a hand to shake.  
"S-Sherlock." he shook John's hand, wondering if John would recognize his name.  
A really sad expression crossed John's face. "Sherlock...That's a lovely name..."  
"Thank you... u-um if you don't mind me asking, what happened to your leg?"  
"Oh...I fell from the roof of my house when I was young..."  
"How young?" Sherlock blurted out. "I-I mean, if you don't mind me asking. It seems like a terrible injury"  
"I was about eight. I was pretending to be a pirate..."  
Sherlock got teary eyed, then laughed to hide it. "How silly."  
"Yeah...I was rather silly. But it was for a friend...I wanted to remember him."  
Sherlock coughed and rubbed is eyes. "John..."  
John looked up at him concerned. "Are you alright?"  
"Yes...I just...I just..." he looked around. "Do you have a moment? I'd..love to show you around."  
"Sure, right after dinner?"  
"Yeah sure." Sherlock smiled.

They ate a lovely dinner and afterword's John limped after Sherlock to see Hogwarts. Sherlock swallowed and asked if he needed help, holding out an arm to let John lean on him. John politely refused, not wanting to appear weak.  
Sherlock showed John around and then took him to his office, pulling John to the window in the tower where they could see the stars. John loved it all.  
Sherlock sighed and grabbed his violin to play.  
After the first few notes, John looked up and began to cry.  
Sherlock opened his arms for John, but he only rested his head on Sherlock's chest; not hugging him. Sherlock didn't understand.  
"You're so much like him..." John said shaking.  
"John!" Sherlock smacked his head lightly. "I am him! How many Sherlocks are there?!"  
"My Sherlock died!" Shouted John.  
"Died?" Sherlock grabbed John's face and tilted it up towards him, staring intensely. "What the hell are you talking about?"  
"A f-few weeks after I moved away...My parents said...said Sherlock was killed in a car accident..."  
"I did no such thing!" Sherlock shouted and trembled.  
John just stared at him.  
"John...John I didn't. I promise. See? I'm fine."  
John fell to the ground and Sherlock fell with him to hold him.  
John sobbed into his shoulder and clung to him.  
"Oh John..." Sherlock gently stroked his hair.  
"T-they told me you were dead...they told me..."  
"They lied."  
John clung to Sherlock harder.  
Sherlock scooped him up and took him to his bed to cuddle him.  
"T-They told me to shut me up...I asked to see you every day...every day...I missed you so much..."  
"John..." Sherlock's voice cracked.  
John hid his face in Sherlock's shirt.  
Sherlock sighed gently and held John close.  
John sniffled  
"Please...please don't cry..." Sherlock mumbled.  
"I'm trying..."  
Sherlock tilted John's face up to look at him. "John...I missed you so much..."  
John held him tight and eventually fell asleep.  
Sherlock smiled and gently rubbed his nose against John's soft squishy one.

Morning came and the two professors went to their classes. Sherlock found his students highly idiotic and disliked them thoroughly. He got frustrated and went outside to blow off steam. As he did so he saw John flying. He was amazing. Anything he lacked on the ground he more than made up for in the air. Sherlock stared; he had never seen such a good flier.  
John touched down gracefully in front of awed students. He smiled. "Who wants to try?"  
Hands shot up, but Sherlock wiggled into view to show his own raised hand.  
John blinked at him. "Sherlock!"  
Sherlock grinned and bounced over. "Yes uh erm...professor?"  
John blushed darkly. "Uh...well have you ever flown before?"  
Sherlock blushed lightly and looked down. "No, no one ever taught me."  
"Alright. First step, stand off to the left of the broom and say 'up'"  
Sherlock frowned a little and did so. The broom wiggled a little, but that was all. Sherlock glared at it and stomped his foot. "UP!" The broom smacked him in the face.  
Sherlock turned bright red and made a pouty face. "Jjjaaaawwwwn! my broom is defective!"  
John laughed softly. "Try asking it nicely."  
Sherlock huffed and gave the broom and over exaggerated smile. "Up, PLEASE."  
The broom hopped up into his hand. He blinked then squeaked delightedly and showed John.  
"Get on." said John.  
Sherlock swallowed nervously and did so. It took him a long time, but eventually he got into the air. In the meantime John helped some more students into the air. He had a sweet and kind way of teaching the children that Sherlock secretly liked. Sherlock didn't like flying very high so he flew in circles around John.

Eventually Sherlock had to go back to his classroom. Once he got there he discovered a small white haired boy sitting quietly behind one of the desks. He bit his lip when he saw Sherlock walk in.  
"...Do you need something?" asked Sherlock.  
"S-Sorry to bother you professor...But I was wondering if you could help me with some of those spells you were teaching today...I'm left handed so it was a little hard to follow the hand motions right..."  
Sherlock blinked then nodded and stood next to the boy, pulling out his wand with his left hand instead.  
The boy followed his lead.  
Sherlock moved slow and made sure he got the spells right. The boy got them mostly right. He was timid, but a nice boy. Sherlock kind of liked him. He wasn't stupid like the others. Well, at least he'd ask for help when he didn't understand something.  
The boy thanked him and gathered his things once he understood the spells. He left and Sherlock realized he had no idea what the boy's name was.  
The next day the boy came back for help and Sherlock asked for his name.  
"I'd rather not say..."  
"Why not?"  
"Please...you can call me anything you want...but please...I hate my name."  
Sherlock smiled and knelt so he was eye level with the boy. "No name could be that awful. Do you know my first name?"  
The boy shook his head.  
"It's Sherlock."  
"That's nice..."  
"Come on. You must tell me. Growing up with the name Sherlock was hell but I made it."  
"...Mine's Sugar..."  
Sherlock blinked.  
Sugar blushed dark and looked down.  
Sherlock smiled a little. A real smile that usually only John was allowed to see. "well, Sugar, if I can't call you that what can I call you then?"  
"Anything but Sugar...I don't even care if it's a stupid name like Bob."  
"You get to pick. If you don't I'll call you Sugar. I think it fits you."  
Sugar blushed dark and fidgeted a lot.  
Sherlock rolled his eyes. "Look, you can have a few days to decide. If you really can't come up with anything, then I'll call you Moon."  
He perked up a little. "I-I like that. You can call me that in class...a-and you can call me Sugar here if you want."  
Sherlock smiled. "I'll do just that then."  
Sugar blushed to the roots of his hair.  
Sherlock smiled.

Weeks passed and Sugar became Sherlock's most promising student. It was now winter and the school was having a dance. Sherlock wore something dashing and teased John about what he was wearing even though he looked fine.  
John blushed a lot when he was teased and limped around the outside of the dance.  
Sherlock softened and looked around for Sugar.  
The poor kid was awkward; he tried to ask girls to dance with him but was too shy at the last moment to do it.  
Sherlock smiled and went to find a girl that Sugar had tried to ask to dance. "Miss? Do you have a moment?"  
She blinked. "Yes Professor?"  
"Could you do me a favor and dance with that boy over there? He needs practice and I'd love to teach him myself, but I can't play the girl's part."  
The girl blushed and nodded.  
Sherlock smiled and went back to standing next to John; keeping an eye on Sugar.  
He was really nervous and tripped a lot, but it was cute and the girl helped him out.

John looked out at the dance floor wistfully.  
Sherlock rolled his eyes and grabbed John's hand. "Come on John."  
John blinked up at him.  
Sherlock put John's arms tight around his neck and shoulders while gently holding John's waist. Sherlock lifted him just off the ground so John didn't have to dance on his bad leg.  
John blushed darkly and Sherlock smiled and twirled John around.  
Sherlock could feel every eye on them and could hear the surrounding people whispering. He swallowed and glanced at John. John seemed fine; however the guys around them seemed uneasy. The girls didn't seem to mind though; they made sweet little sounds when they saw that Sherlock was helping John dance.  
Sherlock sighed and focused on keeping John twirling around the room without hurting him until the song ended. When the music stopped Sherlock noticed the Headmaster watching them with twinkling eyes.  
He set John gently down and went to blush in a corner somewhere.  
Dumbledore turned to the nearest male teacher and asked him to dance. Soon afterword's, the students started doing the same. Girls danced with other girls and boys shyly asked other boys to dance.  
Sherlock lit up. Things returned to normal soon after, but it a nice few songs.  
Sherlock sighed happily and curled up in a corner.  
John came to sit beside him and Sherlock glanced up at him.  
"Did you...like your dance?" Sherlock asked.  
John smiled. "Yes I did."  
"That's good..." Sherlock mumbled and stared at his hands.  
John rested his hand on Sherlock's knee and Sherlock looked nervously up at him. John kept his hand where it was.  
"Would you...like to step out for some fresh air?" asked Sherlock.  
John nodded.  
Sherlock took him out to a balcony where they could see the stars. John looked up happily while Sherlock fidgeted and tried to say something.  
John blinked at him.  
Sherlock stammered and blushed dark, then looked away.  
"What is it?" asked John.  
"I just um...I'd like to..." Sherlock cupped his face and leaned close.  
John blushed darkly and let him.  
Sherlock kissed him softly and John returned it. Sherlock relaxed with a happy sigh.

The night passed wonderfully and Christmas came around. Sherlock kept John close at all times. When they were alone, John gave Sherlock two presents. Sherlock opened them happily.  
The first one was a black eye patch with a skull and cross bones on it. Sherlock melted at the sight of it and hugged John hard.  
"Open the other one." smiled John.  
The second one was a beautiful magnifying glass. The handle was covered in gears, stars, and moons. Sherlock stared breathlessly at it and then glomped John within an inch of his life.  
John laughed while Sherlock held him tight and nuzzled his neck.  
Once Sherlock got up, he gave John a fancy cane with a dragon carved into the top and a box of chocolates.


End file.
